pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Minerva Covette
Minerva Covette is a Lust Enchantress affiliated with the League of Lust, an all-women magical organization bent on seducing the world's men. She first appears in PTRPCRP2 and appears in other RPs since then. Background Her real name is Patricia Wright (Of no relations to Phoenix Wright). She had dreams of becoming a very successful actor, but was constantly out shined by other insensitive Hollywood stars that she felt didn't deserve the roles she poured her heart into. As a result, she began to strive to do her best at finding ways of achieving maximal beauty, until she found Lust Magic, a forbidden art of dark magic used to achieve unnatural beauty. Since then, she made multiple roles and almost become one of the mos famous people in the world, until a brave journalist found out that she was a Lust Enchantress and published her secret history. Minerva was forced to flee and was taken into the arms of the League of Lust, changing her name to Minerva Covette in the process. Personality Minerva and Vanessa have personalities that, in a sense, are both similar and opposite. Both are conscious of their appearance, literally unable to feel true love, commit themselves to causing destruction and the downfall of the Order of Light, venomous, sultry, and seductive, however, this is where the similarities end. Minerva is more serious of her position and can be described as Vanessa's consciousness. This sets the stage for doubt in Vanessa's seemingly idiotic thinking and conduct, and Minerva is usually the most impressed when Vanessa's plans initially succeed (Or face palms the hardest when they fail). Minerva, regardless, recognizes Vanessa as a leader and constantly seeks her approval, despite that Minerva is usually the first to point out the flaws in Vanessa's schemes. In a sense, Vanessa is focused on the big picture, whereas Minerva focuses on the details. Despite their contrasts, the two rarely, if ever, get into conflict. Powers Like her leader, Vanessa, Minerva doesn't wield a team of Pokemon of her own. But she does command lust magic that allows her to animate her hair and bring a hypnotic glow to her eyes. However, her favorite party tricks involve animating the ribbons she wears on her body in place of her hair, thus her reputation as the Ribbon Enchantress. Her ribbons are far stronger than her hair, so she prefers to use them to bind her enemies instead, however, her ribbons aren't as versatile as her hair, and therefore, not capable to perform as many tasks. Minerva also brags of being able to turn her ribbons into snakes, but she doesn't actually do this very often. But when the snakes do bite a male individual, instead of venom, a mixture of love-inducing hormones are injected instead, this can prove to be a powerful method of mind control. She also uses herculean strength, in addition to her very bodybuilder build. RP History Minerva is a very recent character, with her only major appearance so far being PTRPCRP2. There, she impersonated a psychiatrist, promising to help Teddy through the tough times he sustained. She then kidnaps him as Vanessa attacks the Order of Light after resurrecting, Lucas, Leon, and Mizer via necromancy. She then goes on to appear in a number of other minor RPs. HeroBlast is setting her to appear in RPCRP2. She is also expected to have major antagonistic roles as the new Charm Queen, cited in The New Shira. She then appears in the Darkella Saga, by this time, the new Charm Queen. She comes to the Order of Light to help research on ways to defeat Darkella, who is a mutual enemy. Relationships Unlike most women of the trend, Minerva doesn't actually take any interest in Teddy, preferring to bring him to Vanessa for praise instead. She practically worships Vanessa, proclaiming herself as her queen's most loyal follower. She also has a strong bond to Agnes, her apprentice. Quotes "I know the Centurions aren't the tightest dresses in the store, but even they won't be tricked by that!" Trivia * Minerva carries on a going trend of strong women kidnapping Teddy at some point. * Her namesake is Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom and war. * She's more of a side kick role to Vanessa, and has yet to have a stand alone role.Category:OCsCategory:Female OCsCategory:OCs made by HeroBlastCategory:HumanCategory:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2Category:OCs with powersCategory:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:League of Lust OCs